Pieces of my Heart
by Conjurama
Summary: This is an Eragon/Murtagh fic. It involves Yaoi/fluffy/mpreg, and all sorts of smutty goodness as well as drama. If you aren’t into this stuff, leave now. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. Pieces of my Heart

Pieces of my Heart

By:Conjurama

Summary: This is an Eragon/Murtagh fic. It involves Yaoi/fluffy/mpreg, and all sorts of smutty goodness as well as drama. If you aren't into this stuff, leave now. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

_The darkness is coming, closing in; slowly, ever slowly, it envelopes me. To my astonishment, it is warm, inviting, and invigorating. Maybe this isn't such a bad way to go. I feel as if I am being squeezed from all sides, I try to breathe, but I can't. The darkness expels the air from my lungs, and I am drowning. No longer warm, but cold. Ice cold._

"Eragon, Eragon, wake up!" I feel someone shaking me.

"Eragon, please…" my eyes jolt open wide, and I scream

She jumps back, astonishment in her eyes.

"Eragon, what is the matter?" Arya asks, startlement coloring her voice.

I look around, and see that I am in my tent. It was just a dream, just a dream.

"Eragon?" she asks, unsure

"I'm fine Arya, just a bad dream." I say

"Eragon, I'm worried, this is the fifth time in as many days!" she says, and sure enough, worry is now the emotion in her voice.

"I'm fin, really. Probably just trauma or something." She doesn't buy it

"Yeah, maybe trauma, or maybe a spell or some other form of malady. I want you to go see Angela. She is perhaps the only human that knows more about healing than I do."

"Fine," I say, secretly glad at the excuse to not sleep. If I had my way, I would never sleep again, at least until _he_ got back.

Tears pepper my eyes, as I quickly leave the tent, leaving Arya standing there alone, looking at me, shock and amazement at my sudden change of emotions shown clearly on her face.

I walk towards where I had last seen Angela's tent, slower than usual so that I can regain my composure. I don't know why, but for some reason I don't want to let Angela see me vulnerable. Maybe it was that sarcastic way she would tell me to stop being a boob, or maybe it was because she would shower me with to much attention. Who could tell, I wasn't the only one that thought she had problems.

Finally I arrive, and, no louder than a whisper, (In case she was a sleep) ask her permission to come in. I feel a tap on the shoulder, and I whip around.

There, Angela is standing, smiling brightly at me.

"Well well, what can I do for you on this fine evening, mister Rider." She asks

"Arya sent me, she thinks that I need help." Grinning back

"Well, then come on in, and please don't mind the mess. Just trying to sort everything back out. But DO mind where you step, I have several experiments going on, and they all are very sensitive." She says with a wink

We both enter the tent, which I'm not surprised to say, is larger on the inside than it is on the outside.

"So," Angela starts off good naturedly, "You finally decided to ask my opinion on your nightmares." She said, more of a statement of fact that a question

"Yeah…" I start, but then she cuts me off

"But why, I know that you know what is causing them, as assuredly as you know that I know what is causing them. Why the charade Eragon? There is nothing wrong with your feelings. Nothing wrong at all!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I says stiffly, averting my gaze

"Oh come off it!" Angela snorts, "You may be able to fool Arya, but you can't fool me! I am much too old, and every excuse worth using was made up by ME!"

"Fine!" I say, exasperated, "I miss Murtagh! But why would that affect my dreams?"

"Eragon, emotions affect every aspect of a person's life. Even the magic that they wield. I suspect that Arya's reason for sending you over here was not solely because she was worried about what was causing them. No, I believe that she sent you over so that I could help you through them. You may not have noticed, but everyone else has, that your magic is not as strong as it was, and is getting weaker by the day."

"I can't help how I feel!" I cry helplessly, tears forming in my eyes.

"I know Eragon, trust me, I know! But you have to let it go! Murtagh isn't coming back! He decided his fate when he twined it with Galbatorix!"

"He didn't have a choice!" I hissed, suddenly very angry

"Oh, and how do you figure that?" she asks, sarcastically

"The twins kidnapped him, and Galbatorix used his true name to bind him!" I say, using the ancient language so that she could know

"Oh." Was all she could muster

"So, now you know why I hope!" I cry, "Because if the Varden, we could have another Rider!"

"Obviously though, you aren't hoping for JUST the Varden." She says quietly

I don't say anything. She IS right, of course.

"So, what is your plan then?" she asks me, a smile adorning her face again

"I don't know, I don't think that I can go around and change peoples personalities."

"Your right, that has to come from within."

"But I can aid it, can't I?

"Yes, many a person has been able to help coax change by doing little things, though, how you are going to do them, and in such a fashion that Murtagh can see all the way from Urû'bean is completely beyond me."

I thought for a second, then sighed.

"Well, maybe it just wasn't meant to be." I said, as I get up to leave. Angela's hand reaches out and grabs mine.

"Eragon, everyone has someone. Even if it isn't who you thought it would be. Don't be disheartened." She says, smiling sincerely

"Angela, you are a good friend." I say as I hug her.

"That's what they say!" she says as I leave her tent.

She was right, about everything. All it takes is small things. I may not be able to influence him much, but I can at least let him know that I care.

_And just how are you going to do that?_

What do you mean?

_I mean about what Angela said, he threw his lot in with Galbatorix. He doesn't care about you!_

We both know that that isn't the case! Galbatorix knew his true name! He forced Murtagh into this!

_And we both also know that Murtagh is very handy with a sword, so why he didn't just kill the twins is completely beyond me!_

The twins were too powerful, even for Arya to handle alone, and I don't care how good Murtagh is, he is no match for Arya!

_Stop making excuses, and move ON! He left, you can't keep doing this!_

No, he will come back, "HE WILL COME BACK!" I shout the last part out loud, earning a stare from passers-by

_Whatever you say, whatever you say…_

Then, unconsciousness consumes me.

Sorry about the lack of romance in this chapter, but I needed to start it out some how. Think of it this way, it is a prologue, but not really.

Anyway, next chapter will be up soon, meanwhile, read and review!


	2. Flying through Dreams

_Sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I promise that I have a good reason, but right now I won't get into the details. Anyway, if any of you guys (Unisexual, talking about everyone) are interested, I have a Harry Potter fic up called Walking with my Werewolf. Just a thought._

Flying Through Dreams

By: Conjurama

_Why is everything so dark… in such a state, the darkness can be all consuming, in such a state, you may never come free…_

_Murtagh, why did you leave? Why did you leave ME? What did I do to scorn your love? I would walk over embers and glass to have you back, even if you still didn't love me, just so that I could see your face again. _

_Out of the darkness, comes HIS face. I fall back in fear as a wicked snarl forms…_

Slowly, consciousness regains control…

I am in a dark purple tent. The smell of incense is strong. Slowly I come to as I realize that tow people are arguing outside the tent. I can't seem t form words, so to get their attention, I scream.

The tent flaps open quickly, and in enters Angela and Trianna. The argument becomes clear.

"…and he wouldn't be screaming if he was in my tent!" Angela finishes triumphantly

Trianna rolls her eyes, "Waíse heill"

I blink in confusion, then I look sown and scream. Again.

"Where did the hole come from?!?" I cry

"When you passed out, you fell on the hilt of your sword. Normally it wouldn't break the skin, but since it is Elvish, and rather pointy, you impaled yourself." Says Trianna, as both she and Angela suppress grins. I glare at them, then smile.

"Guess I gotta be more careful then." I laugh, bringing them to this level with me

"Uh, yeah! Eragon, you are the dragon rider sworn to protect the Varden, and so far, the only one that will willingly help us! If you die, we follow suit quite quickly!" says Trianna, serious now, with Angela nodding her head in the background

"Well, YOU would follow suit rather quickly. When I say you, I mean the Varden as a whole," Angela qualifies as Trianna turns around snarling, "As for me, I have been dodging Galbatorix for more than a century. I can handle myself."

The rest of the healing continues in relative silence, only punctuated by the occasional yawn from Solembum, who followed Angela into the tent.

When it is done, I practically bolt from the Du Vrangr Gata tent, and race quickly to my own.

I burst through the flaps, tears pricking my eyes.

_ERAGON!_

I jump from the sheer intensity of the thought.

_WHAT HAPPENED? _

_Saphira, don't worry so much, I just passed out…_

_That isn't all._

_And I wasn't finished. I passed out and impaled myself on my sword so to speak._

I can feel from her thoughts that she is rolling her eyes.

_Be careful next time, okay little one? You are my heart, and I can't, and won't live without you._

_I know. I will be careful._

I begin going about my day. First I spar with Arya, since she really is the only competition that wouldn't kill me if they had the chance.

After sparring, I decide that I am going to fly with Saphira. While flying though, and idea pricks the back of my mind. Saphira feels my excitement, and asks:

_What is it little one?_

_Just a thought. Do we still have Glaedr's eldunarí?" _

_Yes, it's in the saddle bag. Why do you ask?_

_I just need to run a question by him. Do you think we could land for a second?_

She doesn't answer, instead she pulls into a steep dive, and lands gracefully.

"Thanks Saphira." She nods

My hands are shaking. I can't believe that I never thought of this before. I put my gloves on, and pull the eldunarí out. I set it on the ground in front of me. Sitting in the lotus position of the Rigmar, and pull my left glove off. I place my hand on it, and the world is as I would see if from the stone.

_What is it that you need to ask me Eragon_ Glaedr asks in the Ancient Language. There is still a tinge of sadness in his voice.

_Master, I was wondering if there was any way to contact someone, but in such a way that both parties could participate._

He thinks for a minute, then says:

_There is always dream walking._

_Master, what is dream walking?_

_It is when you enter the mind of someone else while they are asleep so that you can communicate, but they can't trace it. It is a stealth spell and requires little power. The words are Slytha Flauga_

_Sorry for the short chapter, but I promise that either later tonight, or early tomorrow, I will update! _


	3. A Talk with my Love Part 1

A Talk with my Love Part 1

By: Conjurama

I could barely contain my excitement. I pushed the eldunarí back into the saddle bag and climb onto Saphira's back.

_Saphira, do you think that you could take me back to my tent?_

_I don't know, can dragons fly?_

I chuckle silently as we are lifted off the ground. While we are on our way, I can't help but let my mind wander. What was I going to say to Murtagh when I saw him again. How would I plead with him to return to me.

My mind wanders a little more, until I notice an army of horses below us.

_Saphira, fly low and see what's going on_

Saphira growls in affirmation, and lowers herself into a dive.

"Oh look, it's Lady Nasuada! Let us greet them."

Saphira lands gracefully in front of the welcoming party, which stops. I hop off her back, ad advance towards Nasuada. When we meet in the middle, I bow.

"Atra du evarínya ono varda, Nasuada-elda."

"Atra esterní ono thelduin, Eragon Shur'tugal."

"Ah, you have been practicing." I say as I rise

"Yes, but mastering the Ancient Language is much harder than you let on!"

"What is the pleasure of this visit, may I ask?"

"Actually, we were headed to a summit with the King of Surda when we saw you flying. We decided that we were going to ask you what you were doing."

"Well, to answer then, I was going somewhere private to consult with Glaedr."

"Ah, the eldunarí."

"Yes."

"Well then, Eragon, I hope everything works out for you."

"Thank you. And you too, be safe. I can't be there all the time milady." I say, as I once again climb to Saphira's back

"Farewell Shadeslayer."

"Farewell milady. Atra guliä un ilian tauthr ono un atra ono waíse sköliro fra rauthr."

And then she is gone.

Me and Saphira continue to fly until we get to my tent, at which time I ask:

_Saphira, would you guard my tent, and let me know when someone is going to come in. I need some time to be alone._

_Of course little one. Rest now._

I break the connection, and pull a bowl out from under my cot. I empty the contents of the water skin into it and say "Draumr Kópa". Murtagh's face appears in the water, and I start to cry.

"Why did you leave me?" I cry, rocking back and forth, "What did I do wrong?"

A growl punctuates the growing silence.

"Ah, Saphira, calm now, I need to speak to Eragon."

_I'm sorry Arya-elda, but Eragon is seeing no one._

"Well, I'm afraid he is going to see me. You see, it is a royal matter that my mother wishes to take up with him."

"Let her in Saphira, I'll be okay."

A few seconds later Arya opens the tent flaps. She takes one look at me, and then winces.

"You don't look so good Eragon. Is something the matter?"

It takes all my focus not to scream or cry, and I succeed

"No, everything is fine. There is something that you needed to tell me?"

"Well, that my mother needed to tell you more or less. She said that it was too important to leave to messengers or magic. She wanted me to let you know that she will be coming to Surda. She will be here within a fortnight."

My jaw dropped. Islanzadí? Here? True that the elves were becoming a less shy race, I mean, they did help us out during the latest battle, but they stayed up near Du Weldenvarden, only to retreat when they were victorious, but to come all the way across Alagaësia just to deliver a message? It had to be important.

"Is that it?" I ask, confused.

"Yes, I just wanted to tell you so that you will be here when she is. The less time that She spends outside Du Weldenvarden, the safer she will be"

"Well, don't worry Arya svit-kona, I will be here."

"Okay, well, I'll let you get back to your scrying." She says, gesturing to the bowl and grinning. I had forgotten to remove Murtagh's image.

All of the sudden, his eyes grow cold, then he looks straight at me.

"Eragon, stop scrying me." He mouths, because of the lack of sound, "It isn't safe."

I end the incantation, and look wide eyed at Arya.

Her eyes are wide to, but then she relaxes.

"He really loves you, you know." She says to me

"How do you know?" I ask, moodiness kicking in

"Because if he didn't, he would have gone straight to Galbatorix. Instead, he warned you off."

"Maybe he…"

"You can try to rationalize it all you want Eragon, but the fact of the matter remains. He loves you. I know this because he told me so himself!"

"People can lie Arya, just because elves can't, or won't, doesn't mean that humans don't!"

"Sure, that would be true, if he weren't speaking in the Ancient Language!" she says, anger coloring her words

"What?" I ask, my voice barely a whisper

"Yeah, he told me to tell you when you were in your darkest hour! He knew that he was on Galbatorix's list! He wanted you to know that he loved you, and that it would never change!"

Tears prick my eyes as I fall to the ground. All I hear is her leave the tent.

_What's the matter little one?_ Saphira asks

_He actually cared. He actually cared about me, the Varden, and the cause that we stand for. And he loved me. Saphira, now more than ever it is imperative of me to help him change his name!_

_I agree. Do what you must. When his name changes so will Thorn's, and there will be two riders towards the cause for good!_

_In that case, it is time to bid you goodnight majestic dragon, keeper of my heart._

_Good night little one._

As I lay back, I say "Slytha Flauga" unconsciousness is immediate.


	4. A Talk with my Love Part 2

_Sorry about the wait, but I had a huge case of writers block, and I could not think of anything. To me, I would rather wait a while, and get the chapter just right rather than rush it, and botch it at the same time._

A Talk with my Love Part 2

By: Conjurama

_It felt as though I were flying…the mist, surrounding me, flowing around me, even as I fell._

_Murtagh? _I call out with my mind

_I'm here Eragon._ I hear the voice, and my heart flutters

_Where? I can't see you._

_It is better this way._ He says, and my eyes start to prick with tears

_But why?_ I ask, crying this time

_So that I can protect you… _He says piteously

_The whole reason why I came is so that I could see you again!_

_I understand that, and trust me, I want to see you too, but doing that would make you visible to Galbatorix, and that is a risk that I am NOT willing to take._

I stare, confused. Him seeing me would make me visible to Galbatorix? Why?

As if he had heard my thoughts, he said:

_Right now, I can't see a thing, the reason being, he is monitoring my thoughts. I can guard enough while I talk, but seeing you would be too much of a distraction. Eragon, I miss you so._

Suddenly, I feel a ripple of warmth surround me. In my heart I know that he is trying to hold me. Suddenly, I remember what I came to say.

_Murtagh, I found out that names in the Ancient Language can change!_ I say this in the Ancient Language, so that he knows the truth

_I know Eragon._ This time his voice sounds weary

_Well then, return to me!_

_I would, the thought is so appealing, but I can't._

_Why not?_

_Because I need to finish my mission._

This part hit me like a ton of bricks.

_What mission?_ I ask, my voice cold

_Islanzadí asked me to do this, for all the creatures of Alagaësia, made me swear in the Ancient Language that I would. I am trying to recover the Dragon's Egg that is in Galbatorix's possession, as well as all the Eldunarí that I can liberate._

And I knew that this was the case, for he said this in the Ancient Language.

_Who knew about this?_ I ask, wanting to know at whom to direct my wrath

_Islanzadí only. No one outside of the two of us even had an inkling of a thought. It had to be that way. _

_And you couldn't have told me?_ I ask, my voice barely a whisper

_Too risky, especially with allowing your mind to be searched by the twins. I know that you thought that you could hide things from them with Saphira's help, but you didn't._

This shocked me, but I moved past it.

_So, when can you return to me._

_My name has already changed, I have the egg in my possession, and am currently searching for the Eldunarí. I sent a message to Islanzadí, and she should reach you in a couple of days. But until I return, do not talk to me. I was not lying when I said it was not safe. Galbatorix has many ways of tracking spells. I must leave now. Farewell my love, I will see you soon._

And with that, my dream went black.

________________________________________________________________________

_Sorry, this is a really short chapter, but the next one will be longer, and the plot will unfold even more. Brace yourselves. _


	5. Author's Explanatory Note I IZ SORRY!

Author's Explanatory Note

Sorry about taking forever *seriously, sorry!* to update! Right now, I have so much on my mind that it is seriously, *SERIOUSLY*, not funny.

Your patience will be rewarded though…

I already have the next chapter written. As soon as I have the time, I will post it. I can promise that it will happen, just not _when._

Anyway, sorry once again.


End file.
